How to heal?
by FreakyTwilightGirl
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, she meets Lunny a sweet vampire that transforms her before she commits suicide, what happens when Edward and Bella see eachother again? How will Lunny treat him? What happens when they find a lost chlid, called Cielo? Will Bella ever forgive Edward? what happens when the Cullens realize that Bella is alive? How will Bella heal? WILL Bella heal?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Mary, this is my first story! I'm from Argentina, so the grammar may not be good, that's why I need a beta, like, NOW! So if there's anyone interested PM me! Read!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Stronger

Bella's POV

_Those were the most painful days of my life_. Ugh! I have just eaten and I am covered in mud and blood from feet to head, is this ever going to stop? I am nearly 70 years and I have a great self-control, but I've never came back from a hunting trip without being a mess, it's frustrates me. I think I have to explain something I'm Isabella Marie Swan, I'm a vampire, I lived with the Cullens for a year when I was human, until my soul mate, my everything, Edward, decided this was too dangerous , so he made everybody in his family move with him. My dad, Charlie, had just told me the news when I decided to commit suicide because they were everything I had –my family, my friends- I mean I had Charlie, but I needed them like I needed air to breath, I just couldn't live without them. Back to my suicide, I couldn't make it, someone had the fantastic idea of being near me in the forest.

_Flashback_

She was beautiful; curly, shiny brown hair flowing around her, pale skin, thick eyelashes, blood-like red lips, perfect body… God she was amazing, but then I realized her eyes were an intense burgundy color. I couldn't bring myself to feel anything, I hadn't since_ they_ left.

-Hello, my name's Luna, yours?- she asked sweetly, but I knew better.

-Isabella, Bella- I said I was surprised by the confidence on my voice, but, duh-uh, no emotions!

-Oh, bet you know what I am, you're not scared of my burgundy eyes- she said a little shocked.

-Yeah, you are a vampire, right? I lived with some of them until they l-live-I answered.

-Oh, I just wanted to tell you, you have two options; 1. Become a vampiere and stay with me, see, you would a very useful gift, 2. Be my snack- she said while she smirked.

-Umm, I think I wanna be your snack- I said confidently, she gave me a ''are you crazy?'' look.

-No, no way, you have too much potential to be wasted, you are becoming a vampire- she said while giving me that look again.

-WHAT?! NO I REFUSE TO LIVE AN ETERNITY WITHOUT EDWARD-I almost yelled while stepping back.

-Shut up!- she said, angrily.

I didn't have enough time to protest, she bitted me quickly.

-Just for you to know I'm from Argentina- I heard she said before falling into the darkness.

_End flashback_

So here I am running back to the house I share with Luna. I told her everything about me some months after she transformed me. Actually she was really nice, caring and sweet, and she sounded truly sad when I told her my story. We are best friends.

She also told me her story, she was born in Recoleta, Buenos Aires in Argentina, year 1901- I couldn't help myself remember Edward was born that year- she had a lot of money and a perfect, caring family, but one day she and her sister Camila-both 20 years old- were coming home from a night club, it was around 3 A.M, when some drunken guys appeared and started to rape her sister.

_Flashback-Luna's POV_

_-NOO! STOP IT SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU! I'LL SUE YOU!- I yelled with all the air in my lungs while tears were streaming down my face. Two guys were holding me while other two raped my sister, my little, beautiful, innocent sister. I tried hard to go to her but they were holding me really tight.. I was so tiny… I knew I couldn't against them, but, no way I was giving up, this was my sister, my selfless angel. I bitted and kicked them both on their private parts and went running to my sister. I put the other two who were raping my sister away and hugged her tight, I knew I wasn't going to survive. I grabbed her by both sides of her face._

_-Cami, come on , Cami, look at me- I whispered into her ear, she knew as well as I that I was not going to survive, tears were going down our faces, she looked at me-Cami please, run, don't make me waste my life, and remember I will always be proud of you no matter what you do, I'll always love you, and this is none your fault- I said, she nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek, I squeezed her tighter- I'll always love you- I said as the guys I hurted grabbed me again-RUNN! PLEASE!-I yelled at her, now 20 feet away. She gave me one last teary look and run away, it broke my heart seeing her so hurt. At least she was alive._

_The guys didn't raped me before almost killing me, no, they threw me to a wall and kicked and hitted me in any way possible. When they finished they left me there bleeding. Then a vampire found me and transformed me, when I could move again I killed him._

_End flashback_

So**,** yeah, our stories suck. We are two depressed vegetarian vampires- I told her to try that lifestyle and she agreed- who have nothing to do more than to be crying around the house. Back to the present; I just arrived our stunning 3 floor wooden house.

-Hey, Bella, anything new?- she yelled from upstairs.

-No and yes; I'm still a mess when I come back from a hunting trip! And I want you to come with me to a special place!- I yelled back. In a blink she was downstairs with me.

-Ok, change your clothes and we are leaving!- she told me.

-Yup!- I answered. She laughed at my innocence, once she told me I remembered her so much about Camila and I asked her if that was bothering her but thank God she told me that no, that she loved me even more. I changed into a sunny yellow dress and a pair of white flats. Believe it or not Lu has turned me into a extreme fashion fan, yeah, sometimes it's hard to believe it to me!

-I'm coming!- I yelled. I put on some lipstick, pink eye shadow, and mascara….OMG! I'm making-up myself on my own!

-LUUU!GUESS WHAT?! I AM MAKING-UP MYSELF ON MY OWN!-I shouted REALLY loud while going downstairs, I was practically jumping up and down.

-Oww, Bella! That hurt, don't you remember that you don't have to shout, that I'll hear you?!- she reprimanded me while grabbing both her ears and rubbing them.

-Oops! I'm so sorry Lu!-I said in a whisper. She laughed.

-It's ok! I am very proud of you!-she hugged me, then she pulled back resting her hands on my shoulders-But can you please talk normally?-I nodded-OK, great, now, we are leaving. Lead the way!- she said cheerily .

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We had just arrived to the meadow, we were both marveled. My memories didn't make any justice. There were violet, yellow and white flowers covering it all, huge trees surrounding it; each leaf had a different green, sparkling with twinkling lights by the unusual sun in Froks, Washington. There was a small lake with a beautiful blue fall. It was just perfect. We sat down on the chairs we brought and I put the camera on, we loved taking pictures; Lu had changed me soo much, I mean when I was human I hated taking photos.

-Smile!-I said as I took a picture of Lu, she turned around shocked.

-Uh?-she said. I laughed at her face.

-Nothing, Lu, I just took a picture! See!-I handed her the picture, which was beautiful, she looked so peaceful.

-Aw, thanks, Belly!-she was the only one allowed to call me like that, and I was the only one allowed to call her Luny.

-It's ok, you are so easy to make happy! Now let's go to the lake!-I said. She nodded and took out her clothes reveling her bathing suit, so did I.

-RACE!-I yelled.

-Nuh-Uh I'm not getting dirty!-she said. I pouted.-Nope! Your puppy face it's not going to work!-she said with a smirk. Damn, she knew me too well… Wait! Vampires have super strength! Without hesitation I picked her up from the floor in bridal style.

-Isabella Marie Swan if you don't put me down in this moment you will get your revenge!-she said while struggling to be free.

-Noooopee!-I sang. I went running to the lake and threw her in.

-BELLAAAAAA! YOU ARE GOING TO DIEEE! THE WATER IS FREEZING COLD!-she shouted while chasing me to throw me to the water.

-WE ARE VAMPIRES WE CAN'T FREEZE, DUH-UHH LUNY-WOO!-I yelled back.

She was so damn fast that I had no option but to jump into the water, she jumped right behind me. We wrestled in the water until we were tired and went to our chairs again. When we arrived she FINALLY stopped laughing. Yeah, ok it was a little funny, I mean I was literally black in mud; she had the great idea of throwing me to the mud.

-Ok, now that you stopped making fun of me, what do you want to do?- I asked.

-Sorry, Belly, but it was really funny!- she said.

-NO IT WAS NOT!-I said as I jumped into her, we wrestled a little more, until she suddenly stopped.

-What happens, Lunny?-I asked worried.

-Oh nothing! I just remembered that I wanted to ask you how did you find this amazing place.-she answered.

-oh..umm..you know..mm… Ok I'll tell you, when I was human E-Edward and I loved to como here alone to spend some time, he discovered it and we were the only ones who knew it existed, it was o-our special place, just u-u-us.. it took me 20 years to realize that I could trust you and show it to you, it' not like I was hesitant in trusting you, you know, but it was like our little bubble place..-at the end I was whispering, and if I could I would be crying, Lunny realized.

-it's ok Belly, come here,-she opened her arms and I walked in while sobbing-I love you, Belly, you don't need him he's in the past…-she was comforting me when suddenly we both smelled a beautiful scent.

-Bella do you know t-I cut her off.

-_Him-_was all I said. She looked at me worriedly. I nodded and turned around. I saw him he was still gorgeous, I gasped.

-E-Edward- I said shakily, Lunny hold me tighter.

-Bella-he said with his velvet voice, soft and secure as ever.

_I hate him, he destroyed my life. Don't let him play you again, no matter how much it hurts. You are stronger than what you were whilw human. Don't let him tear you down again._

Was all I could think of.

Edward's POV

I was heading back home when I smelled _her._ Fuck, I missed her so much I was hallucinating, but just then I heard noises from the meadow…_sobbing?_ Ok, that's weird, I better go check up. When I arrived I saw the most beautiful woman standing in the Earth… NO, NO, NO, it's not true she is fucking dead! Suddenly she turned around and I saw that she was in the arms of a female vampire…strange I couldn't read their minds… WOW! Bella's a vampire!

-E-Edward- she said shakily, with anger though.

-Bella-I answered.

_God please don't let her be angry at me!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stronger-Kelly Clarkson

_What doesn't kills you makes you stronger_

_Standing a little bit taller_

_Doesn't means I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kills you makes a fighter_

_One step seein' the lighter_

_Doesn't means I'm over 'cause you're gone_

**I love that song! Is the chappie ok? Did you like it? Is it too short or too long? Please, please review I would REALLY love it , like a Christmas present? With cherries on top? I beg youuu!**

**Mary**


	2. AN

thanks soo much to Hellen who completely made my day, i am so sorry i couldn,t update because i am on the beach for four days more, i am really sorry, i would write the chappies now but i have chappie two in my computer, but i promise the day i come back i will update, and the day after too, and the day after too, cause i almost have all those chappies! so don't give up on me! and i will update at least three times a week, because here in argentina i am on summer break! would someone be my beta? please?! Bye, Mary!


	3. Chp 3:We are never getting back together

Chapter 2: We are never getting back together

**HI! Thanks sooo much to:pteronophobia, obandohellen, fanofartemisforever, and my anonymus reviewer hellen, i love you all, you are the best! Anyone there wants to be my beta? please?, please read the A.N in the end, it's important!**

Lunny's POV

-What do you want from Bella? Do you want to play her again?!-I yelled icily towards Edward.

Bella stiffened in my arms, and rubbed circles in the back of my hands to calm me down.

-Excuse me? I didn't play her!-He said quietly. That's all it took. I threw Bella behind me and stepped closer to Edward.

-WHAT!? YOU DIDN'T PLAY HER?! HOW IS IT CALLED WHEN SOMEONE SAYS I LOVE YOU TO A GIRL ALL THE TIME AND THEN CHEATS ON HER WITH A BITCH CALLED TANYA AND SAYS HE LEFT JUST BECAUSE IT WAS TOO DANGEROUS FOR THEM TO BE TOGETHER? HOW'S THAT CALLED? UHH? DO YOU KNOW THAT BELLA HOLDS HERSELF BECAUSE SHE IS AFRAID THAT IF SHE DOESN'T SHE WILL FALL INTO PIECES?! DO YOU KNOW THAT BELLA TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE?! DO YOU KNOW THAT EVERYNIGHT SHE COMES TO THIS MEADOW TO ASK GOD WHY YOU PLAYED WITH HER?! TO ASK GOD WHY HE LET YOU USE HER AND THROW HER TO THE TRUSH BIN?! N-No you d-don't because y-you don't d-deserve to feel p-pity, no, you d-deserve to d-die slowly l-like t-the Bella y-you k-knew!-at the end I was whispering while sobbing, Bella was sobbing, too.

All those years of seeing Bella suffer so much came to my mind; all those years of trying to make her happy; all those years of pain, for Bella, my little, innocent sister. Not that I replaced Camy, no, she had a special place on my heart; but when I found Bella I knew what was to love again, so her pain was my pain. I loved her way too much.

Bella came running into me with open arms; I stepped in. Edward was speechless.

-Edward, can you please tell me what to- BELLA, IS THAT YOU BELLAAAA?!-She came running into us, as I knew she was Alice and she hadn't hurt Bella; I let Alice hug Bella but I threw Edward a ''if-looks-could-kill-you-would-be-20-feet-underground'' look, he nodded and started heading towards the woods, but he run into a beautiful blonde, which must be Rosalie.

-Ughh, Edward look were you wa-OMG! ALICE IS THAT BELLA?!-she shouted while running to the Alice-Bella hug, I stepped out so she would have room.

-Aww! We missed you soooo much! We tought you were dead!-Rosalie said.

-Yes Bella! OMG! You look soooo good, I supposed your friend dressed you, right?-she asked a little shocked.

-Nope! It was all me! Lunny turned me into a fashion fan!-she stated proudly while signaling me to join the talk.

-Hi, I'm Luna, sorry just Belly is allowed to call me Lunny, I suppose you're Rosalie and Alice? She told me a lot about her family-I said friendly.

-Yup! I am Alice, but call me Ali or Al, is it ok if I call you Lu?!-she told with too much energy even for a vampire.

-It's perfect!-I said.

-And I am Rosalie, as you are knew people, I would be a bitch with you, but nuhh, if Bella loves you then you are ok. Sorry for the long introduction, call me Rose please-she finished with a friendly smile.

-AHHHH!-suddenly Alice yelled.

Bella's POV

-AHHHH!-suddenly Ali yelled, I wasn't mad because of her volume, I have missed her too much.

-What Ali? See Lunny?! That's the reason why sometimes I'm sooo loud!-I said, she shrugged, Ali looked at me angrily.

-Hey! I'm not that loud! Ok, what I wanted to say is that now that Bella is a fashion fan we can go SHOPPINGGGG!-she yelled, I gave her a ''see what I mean'' look.

-Ok, ok I will try to control my volume..., but now let's go to the house with Carlisle and Esme!-she said happily.

-Ok Ali, we understand that you are really, like, REALLY happy, but Lu isn't used to that! So control a little bit more for Lu's sake!-Rose told her.

-Ooops!-Ali mouthed.

Lu laughed-Nuh, it's Ok, you don't have to control that much, i mean i am used to Bella's volume which isn't really low...-she stated.

-Hey!- i complained. As we were with bathing suits i picked her up and threw her to the lake_ again_.

-ISAAABELLAAAAA!YOU. ARE. DEAD! I WON'T LET YOU RAN AWAY AGAINNN!-she shouted, i was laughing my head off in the floor. When i saw she was serious i started running.

-ALIII! ROSEE! HEEEEEEEEEEEELPP!-i yelled with a crazy and angry Lunny behind me.

-Nuh-uh i am not getting in Lu's way, why to cover in mud this designer clothes?!-Ali yelled.

-Oh come on pix you have a full closet with designer clothes-Rose said.

She picked her up and threw her to the water, she was laughing out loud when Ali got up and threw her into the lake. I couldn't run anymore so I jump into the water again. Lunny right behind me. So we were wrestling like that for abuot an hour! Yup, crazy girls! I mean we were 4 crazy and mad vampires; Rose was mad because the water was freezing cold, Ali was REALLY angry because her designer clothes were ruined, Lunny was pissed because i got her again, and I, I was bursting in laughter. Oh, Edward! He was still here, giving us the ''are you crazy'' look. Finally Lunny went to the top of the fall to jump, Ali and Rose followed her. In a blink i was back with the camera, we were taking photos and laughing like that for about other hour, when Edward cleared his throat.

-What?! Do you want to take them again?! to ruin my life again?! we are having fun, so please would you leave?!-i snapped.

-Ok, I justa wanted to apologize..-he was saying but i burst out laughing.

-You-laugh-wanna-laugh-apologize?!-laugh. When i stopped laughing i was completely angry.

-How can you look me in the eyes?!, how can you look at your family in the eyes?!, how can you come here and destroy the little happiness that i could make before living all my life dying over you?!, how can you suppose that i would apologize you?!, ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID?!, WHY DO YO HAVE TO DESTROY MY LIFE AGAIN AND AGAIN?!, WHY, NO MATTER HOW LITTLE THE AMOUNT OF HAPPINESS, YOU HAVER TO DESTROY IT?!, UHH?!, WHY CAN'T YOU BE DEAD?¡!?-at this point i was infront of him, i took 2 steps more and our chests were touching-you, you don't deserve the great people who live with you!- i said and slapped him, hard.

-Y-you slapped me?!-he asked angrily.

-Yeah, but you are not worth it Edward,-i said in a duh-uh tone-i am not the little, innocent girl who you left, hell no, thanks to you i grew up, thanks to you i learn not to be the broken hearted, thanks to you i am independent- i said more icily than ever, he stood there, mouth hanging open.

-Uhmm, i think we are leaving so you can discuss your problems..-Lunny said and Rose and Ali followed her home.

-Bella, what's your problem? i am just apologizing!-he said. Ha!

-What's my problem? How would you react to the person who destroy your life? Who left you alone? Who took your family away? Edward, sorry is just a word, it's nothing in comparison to what you did to me, you killed me, i am not the same, those were years of being killed slowly and painfully; i could recover completely from you just 5 fucking years ago! And i am not going to throw all my hard work for a stupid word! Not this time-i said as calmly as i could.

-Ha! Are you really leaving me, the most handsome man in the world? Just because you think sorry is just a word? Never mind Bella, you are not worth it, you are garbage!-he said with his voice full of venom. I couldn't stand it anymore.

-Stupid vampire who thinks that owns the world!-i said and then i went running to the house.

-Bella, dear! How have you been?-Esme said as kindly as ever, when i arrived home. I controled my emotions.

-Uhhm.. not great, but thanks to Lunny better than i supposed i would! Have you met her?-i asked as happy as i could, if Jazz was there i would be driving him insane.

-Oh, yes, she's lovely!-Esme said-

-Esme, do you know when Bella is... Oh Bella!-Carlisle said, and to my surprise came running to hug me.

-Carlisle, how have you been? It has been so long!-i said.

-Good, good, now, Esme why don't you show Bella her room? Ali has everything prepared, Lu, who is really sweet and kind, has her own room, too!-he said turning to me.

-Ok, come over here Bella!-Esme said, i followed her.

-Wow, it's amazing, thanks!-i said when we arrived to my room. It was a replica of my room in Charlie's house, the only differences was that this had a bathroom, a HUGE wardrove, and was much bigger.

-It's nothing, dear! Now i will leave you alone, so you can put yourself comfy!-she said. Finally some time to break my shell i coulsn't handle it anymore.

-Ah! Esme, can i use the piano, please?-i asked.

-Of course! This is your home!-she said over her shoulder and i muttered a thanks.

When i got to the piano i started playing in it was it, i broke my shell.

_We are never ever ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together _

_We are never getting back together- Taylor Swift_

**Did you like it?**

**Ok, i just wanted to tell you that yesterday i went to the beach to see the fireworks for new year's eve, and i don't know why i was like really scared yelling to my dad to let me go and to put them away, i was crying like it was the end of the world and trying to escape but my dad hold me tight and i couldn't do nothing, i can't explain how scared i was! So, yeah, i am never going back to the beach to see the fireworks! :)**

**I know 150 people read this si why i have just two reviews?... i am sad...**

**Oh, and i am borrowing the idea of this amazing author called stepheniie, which is that i ask you a question every chapter and you must answer by reviews! **

**If you review i will post the next chapter today, i have the next two chapters written, soooo...**

**QUESTION:**

**Most embarrasing moment!**

**REVIEW, Mary!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 3: Cry

**Thanks soo much to TeAmLeO.56 who favorite'd this story! Sorry if this chappie is too short! Enjoy**

Chapter 3: Cry

How could he? I know couples should forgive each other no matter what, but he cheated on me! It's not fair! But, duh-uh! Life isn't fair!  
I was currently playing the saddest song i ever composed in the Cullen's piano. I didn't realize i was sobbing until Lunny arrived and hugged me tight. I sobbed even more in my sister's arms. I loved Rose and Ali with all my heart, but i loved Lunny even more; she was there when nobody else was. She -how; i will never know- managed to put me together again, to make me live again, and, sure, i was changed, but i was alive. And i was her little sis.

-Oh, Bella! It breaks my heart to see you like this, so broken! Please don't cry!- she kissed my cheeks and i nodded shakily- Now, would you tell me what happened?-she asked kindly.

See? This is what i love about her, she asks to comfort, to try and make the situation better, not to gossip.

-H-he makes me f-feel like g-garbage because i don't f-forgive h-him-i recomposed and reallized that i was more angry than sad,- i am so angry! He thinks he owns the world! Who the hell he thinks he is?

-I don't know hun, but he's gonna meet a not-so-sweet Lunny and, man, he isn't gonna like it! I promise i will rip his head off!- Lunny's body was now shaking against mine.

-ROSE! ALI! DRAG YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!-she shouted. The next moment they were here with shock written all over their faces; i don't know if it was because of the lack of sweetness in Lunny's voice or seeing me like this. Really, Lunny was deadly sweet, i was the only one who ever saw her like this; when a vampire tried to kiss me.

-Look what that bastard you have for a brother did to her!-she hissed angrily while Rose and Ali comforted me, they started muttering ways of killing him when Lunny cut them off-Now, do i have permission to kill him?!-she asked.

-Oh yeah, and we're in!-Ali said, to my surprise; Edward was her favorite brother, after all.

-Oh guys! I love you all soooo much, what can i do to thank you? Mmhm, maybe i could go with y-Bellsy-whoo were are you?!, Carlisle here told me you are back and i need to teach you a new prank for!-Em cut me off while bursting through the door with a fuming Jazz behind.

-Over here Emmy- i shouted back, but my voice cracked. He came running to me.

-Bellsy-whoo are you ok? Who did this to you?-he said at super vampire speed while Jasper said-God, Bella! How can someone feel so sad and angry at the same time?- i laughed at Jazz but turned serious and answered Em's question.

-It's just that Edward makes me feel like garbage, like a wasted space- I didn't even finished and Em was already shaking like Lunny, who was still hugging me. Emmy broke my embrace with Lunny and pulled me into one of his crushing bones hugs.

-Bellsy i promise he'll have revenge! He's not allowed to be near you anymore, not if he wants to live!- he said while trying to calm down -Thanks Lu, they told me everything you did for her, for being there for her when my imbecile brother left her, i-i just couldn't imagine losing her- he said. Lunny nodded. Ali sent Jazz a meaningful glance.

-Sorry, i can't control your emotions, they are too strong!-Jazz said while trying not to feel our emotions, we all could see that it was hard. I tried to control myself for Jazz's sake.

-Thanks Bells-he said, i nodded.

-It's ok but, can i know why you were fuming when you entered the house?-i asked, Jazz sent Em a death glare.

-Nothing, Emmet hunted MY lion!- he muttered angrily, Em laughed out loud, but we all could see the sharp side to his laughter; he was trying hard not to go running to kill Edward.

-Ok, enough of the "nothing happened" show, who's helping me kill Edward?-he asked, wait, were they really going to kill him?. There was a chorus os "me".

-No, no, no, guys! He's your brother, i thought you were kidding!-i stated.

-Yeah Bellsy, but you are our lil sis! Duh-uh!-Em said.

-yeah, and besides, he's not my brother!-Lunny spoke for the second time since Em and Jazz came in.

-Ok, i think Lu should go first, after all Bellsy is still alive thanks to her, and she was the one seeing her fall apart. So, yeah, she should go first to make him feel guilty, and then we kill him, slowly and painfully, got it? Oh, and Bella you must shield us all!- (Yep! My gift was a mental and physical shield!) he said, obviously proud of his plan. There was another chorus of "got it". They were all thinking of the details of the plan.

But the only thing i could think was that i had my family back, and they loved as much as i loved them.

LUNNY'S POV

I went running to the meadow, Bella told me Edward was there. I still couldn't believe it, i mean if in another times he loved her, then what's his problem?! HE was the one who cheated on her! He deserved nothing! When i arrived he was standing infront of the fall.

-Edward,-i called icily- WOULD YOU EXPLAIN ME WHAT THE HELL YOU DID TO MY SISTER?! I DO NOT GIVE A FUCK IF SHE DIDN'T FORGIVE YOU!- i yelled. Finally, in the house i was trying to control myself for Bella's sake.

-I told her what she deserved, now leave me alone!-he muttered. Ha! Not a chance Cullen!

-No way, Cullen! She didn't deserve that and you know it more than me! She is the sweetest, kindest, and more beautiful sister someone could ask for! Since the beginning she didn't hunt any human, she never hurt you, she just stayed away from the one who could cause her more pain, she was always there for me, she understood me always, she stays calm even with the people who hurt her he most, she never hated your family because they left with you, and most important; she has the purer heart ever! Buy you, you suck, you are a jerk, an asshole, a stupid son of a bitch who thinks that just because he has a damn good look can go breaking people's hearts and then beg for pardon, and when they don't give it to you, you feel the need to make them feel that they are nothing in comparison to you, just because your fucking reputation or pride could get damaged, 'cause you depend on them, but they can't know that but, you know what? THAT'S FUCKING OVER I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER ANYMORE! 'CAUSE YOU DON'T DESERVE SOMEONE LIKE HER AND YOU KNOW IT! BUT YOU ARE SO DAMN STUBBORN!-i said, and when i finished for the first time in my long life i had no more air in my lungs.

-Ha! You really think she loves you? She didn't have anyone when she woke up, you were her only chance! How could she loved you when you transformed her? She doesn't it's just what your mind wants you to see because you don't have any more your beautiful, lil sis, Camy, oh Camy, your sis Luna tried to replace you! -he shouted to the sky.

-How can you do that? Bella DOES loves me! You fucking jerk!-i yelled back.

-Oh, sure continue thinking that! In the end, you will see she doesn't, she used you her whole life!-he yelled back, his words cutting me like knifes.

Bella loved me, didn't her? What if not? She is my everything, she is everything i have, my shoulder to cry on. I was alone, with nobody, like it always has been.

I had lose what i supposed was my lil sis. My heart was suddenly ripped away from me, while i was running back home.

_Is it over yet  
Can I open my eyes  
Is this as hard as it gets  
Is this what it feels to really cry  
Cry_

_Kelly Clarkson- Cry_

**Ok, yesterday i forgot to say HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Nobody review'd last chapter and that makes me very sad.. :'(**

**And i still don't understand, so far 240 people read this story, wouldn't you please waste 2 minutes of your lifes to review and make my day much happier? 'Cause support is what i need right now, for personal reasons. Please?**

**And if you review i will post next chappie today!**

**And as you didn't answered last chapter's question, this chapppie the question is the same; Embarrasing moments!**

**Please, review, i really need it, my life is in it's worst point and i can't handle it anymore, please? I beg you.**

**Mary**


	5. Chapter 4: Perfect

**Thanks again to the people who review'd and to TeAmLeO.56, it made me soo happy! Enjot, and sorry if it's too short! Next one will be longer!**

ALICE'S POV

-Oh, sure continue thinking that! In the end, you will see she doesn't, she used ou her whole life!-Edward yelled back.

What. A. Jerk! Lu run away to our house. Rose, Em, Jazzy, Bella and I were all waiting in the forest to make our entrance to the "kill Edward Cullen" mission.

-LUNNY! LUNNY, PLEASE COME BACK YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE!-Bella yelled while running towards the house.

-Edward what the fuck?! You know, we were going to kill you but you don't deserve our attention!-Em yelled. We all sent Edward death glares and started running towards the house to comfort Lu.

This was going to be a long day.

BELLA'S POV

What?! How could Edward think that i didn't love Lunny? I thought she wouldn't believe him so i didn't stopped him, but went she started running i thought my world was falling apart.

-LUNNY! LUNNY, PLEASE COME BACK YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE!-i yelled with all the air in my lungs, i was desperate i didn't know what to do. I started running towards the house right behind Lunny sobbing as much as her.

-LUNNY!, P-PLEASE Y-YOU KONW I L-LOVE YOU, P-PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! Y-YOU ARE MY EVERYTHING, I-I L-LOVE YOUU!-i yelled. She didn't answer.

When we entered the house she run to her room and locked the door.

-Lunny, please, you know i love you! I-if you ever want to talk to me again, j-just call me-i turned around and was about to leave but whispered-you know who you must trust.

I went to the piano and started playing Lunny's lullaby, it was a composition of ups and downs, sad moments, happy moments, but altogether it was beautiful, and full of discoveries just like our friendship. I played again and again. I knew all my family was waiting outside the house but i couldn't find myself to care of them.  
Lunny, the one who loved me always, the one who put me together again, the one who trusted in me, the one who put her life aside to make mine happy, the one who had faith in me, the one who saved me, the sweetest vampire ever, my best friend, my sister, my shoulder to cry on, s-she hated me because that son of a bitch. She tried o make him see how much he had hurt me, she was the only one who ever understood how i felt, she was always there for me no matter what. I just couldn't live without her, she helped me pass through every odd the life put on my way, but now she didn't want to listen to me.  
On the sixth hour of playing Lunny's lullaby again and again, i realized she was there looking at me with sadness written over her face, i was sure i looked the same.

-Come here, please, Lunny-i pleaded weakly motioning to the bench. She nodded and i hugged her tight.

-Lunny please, you can't believe him. You are my sister you will always be and i will always be there for you, as you were for me, you are not alone, you will never be, i will never leave your side. I don't care what blood you have, you are my sister, and when you feel like you are done, when the darkness has won, when the world is crushing down you must remember you are not alone, Lunny. Please-i said with all the emotions i could, i didn't know what would i do if i lose her-and if y-you l-leave me just remember it.

-Belly thanks so much, i love you, i will never leave you!-she said and hugged me even tighter.

-You are welcome, Lunny, i am always there for you, promise me you will remeber it, always-i said.

-I promise, and you will always have me-she said and kissed my cheeks.

-Lunny can i sing you a song?-i asked. She nodded eagerly.

I started singing and playing Michael Buble's "Lost".

_I can't believe it's over  
I watched the whole thing fall  
And I never saw the writing that was on the wall  
If I'd only knew  
The days were slipping past  
That the good things never last  
That you were crying_

Summer turned to winter  
And the snow it turned to rain  
And the rain turned into tears upon your face  
I hardly recognized the girl you are today  
And, God, I hope it's not too late  
Hmmm... It's not too late  
'Cause you are not alone  
I'm always there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
'Til the light comes pouring through  
'Cause when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
When your world's crashing down  
And you can't bear the thought  
I said, babe, you're not lost

Life can show no mercy  
It can tear your soul apart  
It can make you feel like you've gone crazy  
But you're not  
Things have seemed to change  
There's one thing that's still the same  
In my heart you have remained  
And we can fly fly fly away

'Cause you are not alone  
And I am there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
'Til the light comes pouring through  
'Cause when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
When the world's crashing down  
And you can not bear the cross  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost

-T-Thanks Bella, you don't know how much that means to me, my beautiful lilsis-she said, and I knew that I if she was human she would we crying.

-Always,Lunny-I said while standing up and hugging her.

-Forever and always-she stated.

-Ok, sorry to interrup your little moment but we wanted to say something, too!-Em said, with Rose and Ali behind. They had been watching outside. _Great!_. I sighed.

-Well, talk!-I said.

-Ok, well Lu you must know that in this single day you managed to make us all love you like you are a part of the family 'cause-Ali interrupted-'Cause you are sweet, caring, and you wouldn't make any damage, you had a harsh life and-Rose interrupted her- and i know not many people know my past but it was similar to yours, it has been harsh for me too but tha Cullens found me and my life find it's way again. Lu you are our family, it may seem like you have nobody besides Bella, but no, you have us. You are our sister now, and i know Carlisle and Esme would love to be your parents. We would love it if you could stay with us.- To say everyone was shocked by Rose's speech was an understatement, we couldn't find a way to close our mouths.

-Close your mouths, flies are everywhere, darlings!-Rose said while giggling.

We all recomposed fast after that, and we pulled Lunny into a big group hug. When Carlisle and Esme arrived from their hunting trip they joined the hug, even without knowing what this was all about.

This felt right. I had my family back. Edward was not allowed to bother me anymore. And Lunny, my caring, beautiful sister, loved me as much as i loved her. I couldn't be anymore happier.

LUNNY'S POV

It was amazing when Bella sang me that song and when Em, Rose and Ali said that speech. I had a family once more, an amazing, funny, big family. And my lil sis loved me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel _

_Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect _

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel _

_Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me _

_Fuckin' perfect- P!nk_

**I really love that song! And OMG 327 people read the story, but just 3 review'd... :'(**

**Please? Review it takes 2 minutes of your lifes and it makes my day, please?**

**Ok, enough of begging, could someone please answer the f*****g question?!**

**Mary**


	6. Chapter 5: Brick by brick

**Hi! Thanks soo much to pteronophobia, TeAmLeO.56, Behind the music-Cher Lloyd, obandohellen, and hellen, who review'd or favorite'd me or this story! Love you!**

Chapter 5: Brick by brick

EDWARD'S POV

Why must I be such a jerk? The moment the words ''Bella doesn't loves you'' left my mouth I knew I would regret it. My whole family hated me because of what I did to Bella and Luna. Great! I couldn't even ask Ali to comfort me. My own siblings tried to kill me, but then I read Rosalie's mind and understood that they loved Bella like their own family, and it didn't help much that thanks to me she now could be dead…

I am a mess! I really love Bella, and, no I am not trying to lose her and be free of guilt like my family thinks. It's just, I am not thinking straight lately I mean I made the girl I loved commit suicide, I always thought she was dead and I was the murderer; the only think I was trying to avoid, my family hated me since she ''committed suicide'', nobody spoke to me, even my Denali family was slightly angry, and I couldn't stand to be near Tanya, I was considering to commit suicide, and to top it all; Bella arrives with the sweetest vampire ever stating that she is not dead (obviously)! My mind is a complete mess! My family and Bella think that I cheated on her, but I certainly didn't.

_Flashback_

_God, I missed her terribly! It was a Monday morning and I had to skip school to greet our Denali family, Bella couldn't thanks to a math's test. I hate math. I was lying on my bed while listening to a quiet volume of Debussy._

_-Edward! They are here! Come on; the fastest you do this the fastest you go see Bella!-Esme yelled. I sighed and went downstairs. For some unknown reason Tanya was blocking her mind._

_-Eddie!-she shouted and came running to give me a hug, which, to be polite, I had to return._

_-Tanya would you please call me Edward? - I asked- Looking good Tanya-I said not to be hostile._

_-Thanks Eddie! Same for you!-she said while stepping back to give her sister space, Tanya sent Kate a death glare. God bless Kate!_

_-Hey, Edward-she said politely._

_-Hey Kate, good to see you!-I said, then I noticed that Eleazar, Carmen, Irina and my family where nowhere to be seen -Where's the rest? - I asked, confused._

_-Your siblings greeted us and then went to continue with a game; your parents followed them, you know, Em could break something if Esme is not watching ... and Carmen, Eleazar, and Irina couldn't come.-Kate explained._

_-Uhh, ok, I am going to see what are they playing, do you want to come?-I asked, Kate nodded reluctantly, but I was surprised to see that Tanya bitted her lower lip instead. That was weird._

_Kate went with the guys. I saw in their mind I saw that they were playing to spin the bottle, so I went to my room. I didn't care that it wasn't polite to live Tanya there. But she followed me. When I was upstairs, inside my room, she sat on the bed._

_-Ehhm ... Tanya? Is there anything I can do for you?- I asked as politely as I could._

_-Yeah, you know, I know you wanna be with me so… Edward would you like being my boyfriend?-she asked. Oh, God kill me!_

_-No, sorry, Tanya I already have a girlfriend-I said._

_-Yeah, I know,-I was about to ask her how did she know but she cut me off -That plain, ugly, cheap whore. We both know you want me and not her, I am giving you the chance to run away with me.-she said with what I thought was supposed to be a seductive smile, but looked more like a cat smile. _

_-No, Tanya, I love her, and she is the most beautiful girl standing on Earth!-I said with my voice full of venom. She put the music to a volume that hurt even human ears._

_-Tanya, what the hell are you doing?!- I almost had to yell so she could hear me but she decided to play dumb. _

_-Oh, Eddie, I know you want me-she said disgustingly._

_She came closer and closer and I didn't have any way to escape, she kissed me fiercely while touching my clothes in a way that looked like she was putting them off, I tried to pull her away but I couldn't. Then, Bella appeared._

_-Edward, guess what? I could -she stared at us disbelievingly, and then said-You jerk!-and went running to the forest._

_I pulled Tanya away with so much force that she went flying through the window, I didn't care. I went to the forest and found Bella her sitting while sobbing. _

_-Leave- was the only thing she said and when I tried to explain._

_-Please, Bella-i said._

_-Leave, Edward-She said, her voice was shakily._

_I nodded and went running again to the house avoiding the death and confused glares of my family, the smirk on Tanya's ugly face, and the apologizing smile in Kate's face. When i arrived to my bedroom there was still Bella's smell and her backpack, i lifted and smelled it for what felt like hours. Then i sat on my bed listening to Clair De Lune and every once in a while i smelled her backpack, lost in thoughts._

_**Edward, would you please come here and explain what the hell happened?! The Denalis are gone and for some unknown reason Kate was apologetic and Tanya had a stupid smirk plastered on her face, i saw Bella ran home sobbing and, thanks God!, she didn't fall, you have been up there listening to that damn song while smelling Bella's scent when you could go to her house and have her, you did that for 8 hours, Edward, 8 DAMN HOURS WHILE YOUR FAMILY IS ALL CONCERNED DOWN HERE SO WOULD PLEASE MAKE US A FAVOR AND DRAG YOU BUTT OVER HERE?!-Alice thought.**_

_Ok, now how could i explain them that Bella thinks i cheated on her?_

_End flashback_

That's it, i can't be sitting in the meadow i used to share with the most beautiful woman while missing her. I had to do something.

BELLA'S POV

-Come on Lunny, truth or dare?-i asked.

Rose, Em, Jazz, Ali and i were playing truth or dare in the park, at the twilight. Lunny had a difficult time deciding truth or dare.

-Dare-she finally said.

-I KNOW!-Em yelled.

-Em, lower your volume!-i said.

-But, why Ali can yell and i can't?-He asked.

-Because they love me more, right?-she asked with her adorable puppy face.

-Yeah, sorry Em!-Lunny answered.

-You love a pix more than a bear? You have all gone crazy!-he said.

-AAAHHH! EMMETT CULLEN I AM NOT A PIXIE!-Ali yelled.

-Ali we really do love you but seriously, at least until i get used to your volume, would you control yourself?!-i asked, irritated.

-NOOO, HE CALLED ME PIX! NOW, YOU BETTER RUN BEAR, 'CAUSE I HAVE HEELS!-She shouted, uh-uh!

Ali with heels was really dangerous! Em knew that to, he had the most terrified face when he woke up and started running. Rose, Lunny and i were all laughing 'cause it was pretty fun, i mean at the twilight they were black silhouttes; so it was like a mountain running away from a girl that with all her lucky stars could height up to his shoulder, and was, in all her parts, a third of him. So, yeah, pretty funny. But anyway she got to him and gave him what he deserved. Then, thay came back.

-OWW! Rose, babe, she hurted me!-he said and looked like he was about to cry.

Rose motioned for him to go sit on her lap, then she cradled himlik a baby saying "it's ok, shh" in his ear. Ali, Lunny and i sent each other a meaningful glance.

-Aww! Baby Emmy is hurt? Oww, poor baby Emmy!-i started but no one talked again because Edward entered the house.

-B-Bella, please, just one minute?-He asked shakily and kindly, though.

I thought for a moment, he deserved to know what he had done between Lunny and i, he deserved to know what he had done to me, in a proper way.

-Y-Yes-i said. They all stiffened.

-No-said Lunny calmly-not again, Bella-she finished.

-Yes, Lunny i need this-i answered in the same tone, we shared a glance that lasted at least five mins. In that glance i told her not to worry, that i would be ok, that nothing was going to happen between her and i, and that i really needed an explanation of what happened with Tanya. She finally nodded.

-Lead the way-i said icily to Edward

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

We were now in the meadow.

-Bella, i need to tell you everything that happened on that day, don't interrupt, please-he said, i nodded- When the Denalis arrived i went to greet them all my family was outside playing spin the bottle, so i went upstairs to my room but Tanya followed me and i told her to leave but she just put the volume of the music at it's top, so nobody could listen; and i couldn't listen if you were coming. She started kissing me and touching my clothes in a way that looked like she was putting them off, but Bella i swear you, nothing happened i loved and love you and only you, i hate Tanya, when she did that my world was falling apart, Bella you were and are my world. I only said those things in the meadow because i-i am a mess Bella and i wasn't thinking straight, please, would you forgive me? Not to be a couple again, i know you wouldn't forgive me to that point, but at least something close to friends?-When he finished his little speech he looked truly apologetic and sad.

Icouldn't forgive myself because i didn't let him explain that day on the forest. We could at least try to be friends. To the surprise of us both i went running to him and hugged him. At first he was shocked but then he responded me in the hug caressing my hair and planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

-Edward, i can't promise anything but we could be friends, and you should apologize to Lu, and i am really sorry i didn't let you explain that day on the forest-i said once we pulled apart.

In that moment he started to look handsome to me again, his beautiful emerald green eyes sparkling with joy, his skin sof but hard, his lips an intense red colour, his amazing bronze hair. He was perfect.

-Yeah, of course!-he said happily but sad at the same time.

Then we stayed lying on the wet grass for what felt like 2 hours and then head back home.

-What happened?!- Was the first thing Rose said no "hello" or anything.

-Hello you too, Rose-I said sarcastically.

-Yeah, yeah know explain what did the pi-uh, um, Ali saw and why is she jumping up and down!-Em said.

-Oh, baby Emmy is afraid? Poor baby!-i said jokingly. Em pulled me in his shoulder and threw me in the couch, Edward behind him.

So we explained to our family what happened and Edward said sorry to Lunny like a 100 times so she had to forgive him. We were a family, again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_And sure I confess_

_I'm a mess _

_I'm a mess of mistakes _

_But please count to ten _

_Before you go and throw it all away _

_So brick by brick _

_I am breaking through these walls _

_Oh between you and me _

_I'm not giving up _

_I'm not giving giving up _

_On on on us _

_Brick by brick-Katy Perry_

**Did you like it?! is this long enough? Is there any question?**

**Thanks again for your reviews, but again 440 people read this and just 4 people review'd! :'(**

**Bye, Mary!**

**QUESTION:**

**It seems that nobody wants to answer my other question so here you go:**

**Funniest moment.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6: Hold on to me

**Hi guys! Thanks again to obandohellen, hellen, pteronophobia, TeAmLeO.56 Behind the music-Cher Lloyd, and an anonnymus reviwer! Read!**

Chapter 6: Hold on to me

BELLA'S POV

After we explained our family Edward's apologies and tried to calm Alice's shrieks of happiness, we invited Esme and Carlisle to play "Truth or dare" with us; thing that -knowing their sons and daughters- they declined. Currently we were all sitting in the wet grass of the park.

-Baby Emmy, -old habits die hard- truth or dare?- i asked innocently.

-Dare- he said without hesitation.

I grabbed my phone and texted him:

**I dare you to go grab the honey jar and pour it in Ali's hair, but don't decide it so she won't see you. Bellsy xo.**

Em looked truly frightened. _Frightened!_ Of the pix! Edward was laughing his head off due to my dare and Em's reaction.

-Go baby Emmy!- i said.

They all eyed Em, Edward and I suspiciously. Em got up and brought the honey jar but instead of pouring it on Ali he poured it on _me!_

-Emmett Cullen! What the hell?! It was to pour it on Ali not on me! This are the only designer clothes i have in this house!-I shouted angrily towards him.

They were all clenching their sides from laugher. A mischievous plan formed on my head. I hugged Ali, Rose and Lunny so it looked that i was giving them revenge; but i did it so i could whisper "shopping is their punishment" in their ears, they nodded. Rose was trying to persuade Em saying things like: "i wouldn't have honey on my clothes if you had refused your dare" and "you will sleep on the couch for one month, Em" and Ali and Lunny were trying to persuade Jazz saying things like: "Jazz this it's the last time, please" and "I'll sleep with Rose for a month!" (Ali), also they were doing their puppy faces and Lunny was as good as Ali was at it; so he didn't have much of a choice, and Em didn't want to sleep on a couch for obviously reasons. So i went to Edward.

-Eddie, please, wouldn't you like joining us?-I asked as innocently as i could.

-Uhmm, ehhm... i don't know Bella-he said cautiously. I made my lip tremble a little so it looked i was going to cry.

-Eddie, y-you don't like spending time with m-me? - i asked, i cracked my voice while pouting. He sighed.

-Ok-he said, i squealed with happiness and hugged him, when i pulled away he muttered something like "you are going to be the death of me" under his breath; i just giggled.

-OK, let's move! Rose, Lu, Bella and I are going to get ready in my room you can wait down here, oh, and Em? We are taking your Jeep! And yes you are driving!-Ali said over her shoulder while dragging us to her bedroom.

When we arrived to her bedroom she went to her wardrobe; looking for clothes to lend us.

-Bella, you go first to shower 'cause you need it more!-She yelled.

-Thanks!- i yelled back; usually i would offer my turn to Rose, Lunny or Ali but i really need a shower, so, yeah.

When i finished showering Lunny took my place and Rose started straightening my hair; she wanted to try something new. Ali dressed me in a white dress with blue polka dots and 3-inches-high heels. My eyes were smoky and my lips a light pink. Lunny had a pair of dark jeans, a red tank top, and red sandals; she was pretty high, she had little mascara and pink lips, her hair was curled to perfection. Ali had her usual spiky hair, smoky eyes and red lips, with a pink dress that flowed beautifully around her, she had white heels too. Rose had light blue jeans and a green blouse, with black heels; her hair was curled like Lunny's and her make-up was like mine.

-Ok, everyone grab their purses and lets go do some shopping!-Ali said enthusiastically.

We grabbed our purses and went downstairs.

-Everyone ready?-Lunny asked. They all nodded.-Lets go, then!-She said as enthusiastically as Ali.

In Em's Jeep Rose sat in the passenger seat, Lunny, Edward and i on the back seat, and, believe it or not, Ali and Jazz on the trunk. It was a little awkward because we all could hear that Ali and Jazz were making out on the trunk, poor Edward had to see what was happening over there.

-Guys, would you please stop making out on my trunk?-Em asked. There was another round of kisses noises in which we all eww'd and then they stopped.

-Ok, sorry!-said Ali, out of breath.

The rest of the car ride we spent it singing along the radio.

-Here we are!-Em said with fake happiness which i am sure was trying to make it look like Ali's happiness.

-Yeah, yeah, Em stop faking happiness!-She said once she was out of the trunk.

To our surprise he burst out laughing. We all looked at Ali and Jazz and burst out laughing, too. Ali had a mess of hair, and red lipstick all around her mouth, Jazz had red lips all around his face, neck and arms.

-You-laugh-Are-laugh-Red!-laugh, i managed to said between laughs.

-What?!-Ali shrieked and went to see her reflection on the car's window.

-OMG! BELLA GIVE ME MY PURSE!-She shouted like it was the end of the world; if she was human i am sure we would see her face red crimson.

I had to stop laughing so i could give her her purse; she fixed her hair and make-up and then called Jazz so she could erase all the remains of red lipstick off his body.

-Uhh, ready!-She said as if nothing had happened; but we all knew that Em would not let them live it down.

-Yeah, thanks God you two stopped making out, later i will have to see if there's any remain of lipstick on my trunk! Eww!-Em said.

-Lets go!-Ali hissed, and we knew better than to bother the pixie; she could be lethal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had already gone to 10 shops, the boys were behind Rose, Lunny, Ali, and i, carrying the already 20 bags. As always, complaining.

-I have an idea!-Ali said suddenly.

-What now?-Edward asked.

-Hey, bro, what's your problem? Don't deny us that you love to see Bella in underwear through my mind!-Ali said smirking.

-Hey, don't use me to make Edward ashamed!- i complained. Edward was looking to the floor embarrased.

-Edward, it's ok, i'm not angry, but if you want to see me in underwear; just ask!-i said and then winked, Em cat-whistled,-Joking!-i said, If he was human; Edward would be burgundy colour from feet to head.

-Uhm, Err.. Ali, didn't you have an amazing idea?-Edward asked, successfully avoiding the "Bella in underwear" issue.

-Oh, yeah! What if we act like humans and go to lunch?! Wouldn't it be great?! I mean what kind of trip to tha mall it is if we don't have food?!-Ali said excited.

-Uhmm, maybe a vapire's trip to the mall? I think?-Ali gave me an "are you serious?" look,-Ali, why to waste money? I mean yeah,we have the money, but in the end we are going to throw the food, don't you know that there are people in the country that don't have food? Why to laugh in their faces buying food and then throwing it to the rubbish bin?- I was trying to make her feel guilty.

-Ok, i think you are right-she said looking to her feet.

-Hey, girls, let's go to Victoria's secret!-Lunny said, looking at me.

-Yeah, and as there can't be three man in an underwear shop, just one must come with us to carry the bags; and that man could be...-Rose left the sentence hanging on.

-Edward!-Ali, Rose and Lunny squealed. I swear they are going to die.

-Uhmm, i think we don't need him, you know, it is just underwear!-i said as Edward said-Eerr, I think Em would love to go!-We looked at each other, but the girls were already dragging as along with them leaving a laughing Jazz and Em behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

When we arrived to Victoria's secret Edward sat on the couch and the girls and i started looking for good underwear.

-Here!-Ali called, she gave me at least 10 bras and 5 panties.

They all sat on the couch Edward was sitting on.

I put the first bra and panty and went outside.

Awkward silence.

-Well, i am not exposing myself to you to stay petrified, do you like it?- i asked a little irritated.

-Yeah, Bella it's amazing! We are buying it!-Rose said-Edward do you like it?-She asked, in moments like this i could kill Rose.

-Y-Yeah, i-i m-mean it's w-w-wonderful.-Edward stuttered. Wait a sec; Edward _stuttered?!_

Ali giggled.

-Ok, enough of emabarrassing little boy Eddie, next!-Lunny saved me, i gave her a grateful look to which she just nodded.

And we went on like this for the rest of the underwear; Edward stuttering whenever you asked him something, Rose and Ali giggling and Lunny saving me. Until the last item, that was lingerie, _lingerie from France!_ This girl is going to be the death of me! I shouted, really, loud.

-ALICE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! I AM NOT WEARING THAT! AND IT IS NOT LIKE I AM GONNA NEED IT!- I yelled right in her ear.

-Calm down Bella, please try it, you never know if you are gonna need it!-She pleaded. I sighed.

-Ok, but just because it's you!-I said. She clapped her hands, grinning.

I tried it, and to be honest, it wasn't THAT bad. It was pretty good. When i went out the girls clapped excidetly and Edward gasped and stayed with his mouth hanging open, tha girls laughed at this. I realized the rest of the people in the shop were staring at me, wide-eyed.

-Close your mouth, Eddie, flies are everywhere-i said as i put a finger delicately on his chin and closed his mouth. He swallowed hard.

-Ok, i think we are done!-Ali said.

I changed and Ali paid for the underwear; saying that they needed none. Yep! This entire Victoria's secret thing so Edward could see me in underwear! They are totally crazy! But i completely love them!

-Eddie, did you enjoy the show?-Em asked holding his laugher.

-Don't call me Eddie!-Edward whispered, still recovering from the shock. Ha!

-Ok, ok, let's stop bothering Edward, he is still recovering from the shock, let's go! Mum and dad are waiting!-I said.

They nodded still holding laughs. We headed to the parking lot, when we arrived i excused myself to go to throw something to the rubbish bin. In the way back something shiny caught my attention, i reached it and saw that it was the necklace of a crying little girl sitting on the floor. She was beautiful; curly blonde hair, light pink cheeks, intense green eyes, thick and long eyelashes, big red lips. She was crying like the World War Three had started. For some unknown reason i stepped closer to her; firt she was scared of me but then she let me hold her in my arms, still crying. We were sitting on the floor; she in my arms sobbing, until she calmed down.

-Sweetie, what happened to you? What's your name?- i asked kindly.

-C-Cielo-She answered, her voice was soft, but it cracked. I noted she had a thick Argentinean accent.

-Ok, Cielo, where's your mum?-I asked, desperate to help her.

-S-She told m-me she didn't love me a-and left m-me h-here-she cried into my chest.

-Oh, well, she doesn't deserve you; you are a beautiful little girl! - I said, how could someone leave a child like she on the mall's parking lot without anyone?

-Yeah, but what am I going to do? All my family is in Argentina!-She said; her lips started to tremble, seriously, what kind of monster is her mum? How could someone leave a seven-year-old on the street in another country?! Well at least she knows English.

-No, no, baby, don't cry, do you want to come and live with me?-I asked her, yeah maybe I was a vampire and i had just met her but I couldn't leave her alone; besides I already loved her.

-W-Would you let me? My mum says I am a monster and that no one is ever going to love me, that I ru- I cut her off.

-Your mum is the monster, and I would love you to come with me, now let's go, some friends of mine are going to drop us home!-I said trying to cheer her up, it worked, an amazing smile spread across her face.

-YAY! Can I call you mommy?-She asked, to say that I was completely shocked was an understatement.

-I mean if you don't want, it is ok, but you seem a really nice person and care for my more than my mum did in my whole life, so..-She replied.

-Yeah, baby girl, of course you can call me mommy, my name is Bella by the way.-I said, recovering quickly from my shock.

-YAY! Do you know that Bella means beautiful in Spanish? It certainly suits you!- she said sweetly.

-Yes, my beautiful daughter, but it suits you better-I said, she aww'd me and hugged me tightly I picked her up in my arms and started walking towards Em's Jeep.

-Baby, I am sure my friends, which by the way are like my brothers and sisters, will love you, and you are gonna love them!-I said cheerily.

-Mommy, are those your friends?-She asked, pointing to the guys.

-Yeah-I replied.

-Put me down! Put me down! I wanna introduce myself!-She said, I laughed at her enthusiasm and put her down. She went running towards them, who were 5 steps away and looked really irritated.

-Hi! My mommy told me you were her brothers and sisters!- She said while pointing proudly towards me, I smiled. They looked REALLY confused.

Ok, would someone tell me how to explain to six vampires that you found an Argentinean girl on the mall's parking lot and she already is like your own daughter?

Yep, difficult task!

_Hold on to me tight, _

_hold on to me tonight. _

_We are stronger here together, _

_than we could ever be alone. _

_So hold on to me, _

_don't you ever let me go. _

_Hold on to me-Michael Buble_

**I know you may think it's a little early to make Cielo call Bella mommy but i DO beliebe in first sight love soo...**

**Please review! 600 read this story! I don't know if that is good or bad but.. YAY ME!**

**If you don't answer the questions and review no more story! I mean i am not going to continue this story for, what?, 5 people? Nope, review! **

**Can someone be my beta? Or at least tell me in your reviews if there's any grammar mistake?**

**Love you all, Mary!**

**QUESTION:**

**Funniest moment, please make me laugh!**


	8. Chapter 7: Tellinmg the Cullens

**Hi, guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! Thanks again to all my amazing reviewers! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Telling the Cullens

BELLA'S POV

We sat on Em's Jeep and there was an uncomfortable silence for the rest of the ride. Half an hour passed and we finally arrived the Cullen's house.

-Ok, sweetie, this is this is their house, but we are not staying here-I told Cielo.

-Ok, what why are we here if we are not staying here?-She asked innocently.

-Because, as i told you they are like my family and i will introduce you to them-I said.

-Oh-She answered simply.

We all entered the house and sat on the couch.

Even more awkward silence than in the Jeep.

Esme and Carlisle joined us in the living room, seeing as there was another person with us. Thanks God Carlisle decided to break the silence.

-Ok, how was your trip?-He asked nervously, suddenly the room was calm. I sent Jazz a grateful look, he simply nodded.

-Uhmm.., great, we found a lot of things and bought you some!-i said as cheerily as i could, Cielo was silent in my lap.

-Ok, i think i must explain something..., uhmm, we had our perfectly fine shopping trip in which the boys complained as always-they groaned.

-Yeah, i think Eddie had a great time wa-I cut him off-Emmett don't you dare say that, she is only seven!-i scolded him, he looked at me offended.

-Ok, so our trip was great! And then we were heading towards the Jeep and i excused myself to go to the rubbish bin, in the ay something shiny caught my eye; it was Cielo's necklace, so i went over her and she was crying like it was the end of the world, so i cradled her in my arms and she told me she is from Argentina, that her mother didn't want her so she flew all the way here and left her on the parking lot of the mall, she doesn't even have a family! She left her here with no resources, i8 mean in another country!- At this point i was completely shaking, Cielo put a hand on my cheek to calm me down. It worked, i smiled down at her, the Cullens we mouth hanging and wide-eyed.-So i told her that i would take care of her, she , for some unknown reason, told me that she wanted to come with me and call me mommy, and..., that's it, i think?-i said, completely nervous-but we will go to Lunny and i's house-i finished.

-OMG! So are we a kind of aunties?!-Ali asked completely excited.

-Uhhm, yeah, i think-i said cautiously.-You, Lunny and Rose would be like aunties, Em, Jazz and Ed would be uncles and Carlisle and Esme grandma and grandpa, is that ok? Aside from Ali?-I asked.

-YES!-They all shouted in unison, i smiled at them.

-YAY!-Cielo clapped her hands, everyone laughed at her cuteness.

-Girls, we need to go shopping! She has no clothes!-Rose said suddenly.

-Rose the mall has already closed so we should go tomorrow- i said, she nodded eagerly.

-Cielo, do you want to come with us to the mall tomorrow morning?-Lunny asked.

-No, wait, not morning, she DOES need to sleep, in lunch time, maybe?-i asked, they nodded.

-I CAN TEACH HER TO PLAY BASEBALL!-Em suddenly shouted, scaring the hell out of everyone.

-Emmett, no shouts, poor girl!-Esme scolded, she sent Cielo an apologetic look to which Cielo just smiled.

-And I could teach her History!-Jazz said.

-And I could teach her to play the piano!-Ed said.

Cielo nodded happily about her acceptance.

-Mommy, could you tell me their names?-Cielo asked kindly.

-Yep, the big one is Emmett, call him Emmy , the bronze-haired one is Edward call him Eddie, the one holding the pixie-like girl is Jasper, call him Jazz or Jazzy, the other blonde is Carlisle, the caramel-haired one is Esme, the blonde girl is Rosalie, call her Rose, the pixie-like girl is Alice, call her Ali or Al; never, i repeat, NEVER call her pix or pixie-I warned Cielo, she giggled-And the brown curly-haired one is Luna; from Argentina, call her Lu-I finished.

-Hola, Cielo-Lunny saluted (Hello, Cielo).

-Hola, Lu!-Cielo said happily, Lunny laughed quietly.

-So; Rose, Lu and Ali are my aunties. Emmy, Eddie and Jazzy are my uncles. Carlisle and Esme are my grandparents!-Cielo said, we all nodded-I will tell you my story properly. My complete name is Cielo Figueroa; i was born the 27 of February, in the 2005, so next month i am 8! In Palermo, Capital Federal, Buenos Aires. I went to an advanced English and Spanish school called Dover High School, my family never loved me; now i really understand why my mom sent me to such a good and expensive school, if i wasn't at school i was at my room; drawing or reading. One week after i was 7 my mom told me we were moving here; i didn't really care, i didn't have friends. So we moved here and after a year; as i knew how to talk in English completely well she left me in the mall's parking lot. Aaaand here i am!-She added so we wouldn't feel so pity for her.

-That woman is such a bitch!-Rose said.

-Rose, please, your vocabulary-Esme said, but we all knew she was just trying to be a good mom; she wanted to scream profanities, like everybody else.

-Ok, enough of thinking in the past-I said-We are never going to do that to you sweetie, now let's go, you need to sleep!-I said.

-Wait! Cielo don't you want to eat something?-Esme asked.

Cielo nodded timidly. After she ate and I told her we were leaving, she jumped from my lap –were she ate- and hugged everyone in her new family; when she reached Jazz and realized he wasn't leaning in to hug her she looked directly into his eyes; like if she was telling him something. She then nodded and hugged him tightly, he hugged her back and then Cielo came running towards me i picked her up and said a general goodbye. i was reaching the door handle but Esme asked me

-Bella, why don't you two live here? - She asked.

-I am sorry, Esme, but i want her to have her own room and things, you know?-I said, she nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

-Sleep, beauty, it will be a long day tomorrow-I said sweetly as Cielo closed her eyes with a murmur that i think was "good night, mommy".

When we arrived from the Cullen's house, i gave her a tour around our house; Lunny came with us saying that as much as she loved the other house she wanted to come home with her sister and niece. I ran down the stairs.

-Come on, Lunny, let's go the Cullens!-i said as i approached her; she was leaning in the counter top of the kitchen staring outside the window.

-Are you ok?-i asked.

-Yeah, i am just so happy you found her, she reminds me so much of Camy; the same hair, eyes-She said. I hugged her tightly.

-Oh, Lunny, it's ok, you know Camy must be so proud of you-I told her, she was sobbing.

-Y-Yeah-She said. I hugged her even tighter. We stayed like that a little longer. She was deep in thought.

-Let's go, they are going to get worried-She suddenly said.

I grabbed her hand, looked at her in the eyes and then started running towards the Cullen's mansion with my sister by mi side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hi, Bells!-Em said as we were about to knock in the door-You don't need to knock, fool-he said smirking.

-EMMETT!-Esme shouted, form the kitchen i guess, cleaning Cielo's dinner.

-OK, OK-Em shouted back.

-Uhhm, can we get in?- i asked.

-No-He closed the door in our surprised and shocked faces.

-Ooookaay, i think-Lunny said, i giggled.

-EMMETT LET THEM IN! YOU ARE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR TWO MONTHS!-Rose yelled from upstairs.

The door instantly flew open, and a laughing Lunny and Bella entered the house, Emmett had the door handle in his hand; which sent us into another fit of giggles.

-Bella, Lunny, before you go and do whatever you do, we must discuss if you are going to tell Cielo what we are or not.

Carlisle brought the theme that i was trying so hard to avoid.

**I'm so sorry it is so short, but I sat in front of my computer about an hour and this is the only thing that came to my mind!**

**I made an schedule; Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays I will update, OK?**

**Would you, please, please review? Seriously if not I won't update until Friday!**

**Mary.**

**P.S: I couldn't find a song for this chappie!**


	9. Chapter 8: Desicions & Confessions

**DISCLAIMER: (Yep!, I know, weird, my first disclaimer!) MWHAHAHAHA! I own the whole Twilight world! EDWARD IS MINE! MWHAHAHA…, yeah, yeah, in my dreams…**

**Hi! I am sooo sorry I didn't update sooner, but I couldn't and when I tried yesterday for some unknown reason my aunt had my computer mouse and when I had it back my computer wouldn't react! Enough of my lame excuses,sorry! But, hey! At least it isn't Friday!**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers especially obandohellen, sujari.56, Crazy-I went crazy, and 2 guest reviewers: twiheart, and G.H, who review'd last chapter or is following me!**

**Twiheart: Yeah, yeah, patience sweet and mushy Eddie is coming!**

**G.H: I wanted to thank you for your sincerity; it was hard reading the part in which you said this story isn't worth it, though. I would be scared if I ever saw an inhumanly beautiful creature with burgundy eyes, even if I didn't know the vampires thing, I mean, wouldn't it be a little scary? And again I apologize for my grammar; but I still don't have a beta! Anyways, thanks! Your review helped me see my story from another point of view; but I still don't know how to make it better. Would you PM me so we can talk about it?**

**Obandohellen: Thanks for reviewing for the third time this story! Love ya!**

**Crazy-I went crazy: What a pen name! I should really see if you are crazy, I think nothing can beat my friends and I on a mall with starbucks coffees! Anyway, thanks soo much for your review!**

**Sujari.56: Thanks for following me! Would you care to express me your thoughts via review, please? *****puppy face*.**

**Anyone there wants to be my beta? Please? Even If I am great in grammar (which I am seriously not) I don't know classical USA things like that game I've heard about; Go fish! I read about it all the time! Or shops, or super-market names; heeeelloooo! I am from Argeeenttiiinaa! I know NOOOTHIIINGGG! Help, please!**

Chapter 9: Decisions & Confessions

-Yeah, i thought about that in the car ride, but i don't know what to do- i said disappointed.

-It is pretty hard, but we know it is dangerous for her to stay in a house full of vampires-Carlisle said.

-I think it should be her decision; it is her life, we should tell her what we are and that she can stay with us, or she can go to an orphanage or we could send her with foster parents. The only problem is that if she tells anyone that could be disastrous, but we have a pixie-like super-duper-energetic –physic-girl called Alice to tell us what's gonna happen. I still don't know why she didn't asked about Carlisle and Esme; they look almost the same age as us-Em said to our surprise; not often you got to see Emmet Cullen saying such a serious speech.

-Aww, see? Who said my Emmy is not serious?-Rose asked throwing herself at Em.

Em wrapped her legs around his waist and what was supposed to be a little peck on the lips turned into a heated make-out session; with moans and neck nibbles.

-OK, ok, please I don't want to see PDA, you know, I am still virgin!-Lunny said throwing them a candle which Em caught on his hand and to our surprise for the second time of the night cracked up laughing.

-You a-are still v-virgin?! God, you are nearly a hundred!-Em managed to say between laughs, with a furious Rose behind; never ever interrupt Rose in her make-out sessions.

-Hey! I still haven't found the one!-Lunny defended herself, thing that send Em into another fit of giggles, until Rose captured him again.

Lunny, Edward and I looked at each other; Ali and Jazz were making out on the couch, Rose and Em were making out on the wall, and Carlisle and Esme were about to make out in the table. Awkward didn't describe it.

-Okaay, we are going to the library, so you can do your things..-I said as we hurriedly escaped through the stairs.

-That was extremely awkward-Edward said when we reached the library.

-Yeah, hey, Edward where are the romance books?-Lunny asked.

-Over there-Edward said pointing to the back wall of the room.

-Do you have Wuthering Heights?-I asked. He nodded.

-Bella don't you get tired of that book? It's awful!-He complained.

-Nuh-uh it's great!-I argued-I want to read it to Cielo, I think she isn't gonna understand it but I can try!

-Poor girl!-He grimaced.

-Hey, it is a lovely book. She will learn what true love is!-I told him.

-And what is true love?-He asked looking me passionately in the eye, so much that I had to broke the glare.

-I-I t-think i-Thanks God Lunny decided to make an appearance.

-Eww, Edward, who's is this?-Lunny asked carrying a book with two fingers like it was a rubbish bag.

-What?-He said as we turned around to face a book which name was "Sex" in golden letters.

-Eww!-I grimaced as Edward growled.

-Emmett-He simply answered, Lunny was going to put it on its shelf again but I stopped her.

-Wait! I want it!-I said. She gave me the "are you serious?" look.

-I would tell my lil sis that this is not appropriated but you are nearly seventy, soo..-She said as she threw it to me and turned around to continue with her search. I-thankfully- caught it.

-Err, Uhhm, Bella? Why would you want a porn book?-He asked uncomfortable.

-Ha! You think I am single? And virgin? You are far too innocent!- I said. His face was priceless, who said I couldn't lie? Eh? He started trembling.

-No, No Edward I am single and virgin I was joking, it seems that I learned to lie!-I said trying to lighten his peculiar mood-I am just not going to let Em live this one down.

-Uhh, ok, I gotta help you with that one!….., Bella? Would you like to come on a walk with me?-He asked. My breathing stopped.

, I am just going to let Lunny know-I said as I made my way to her.

-Ehmm, Lunny, I am going on a walk with Edward-I told her. She just looked at me for five long mins. She nodded.

-Thanks-I told her; we both knew I meant everything she had done since the day she found me, for supporting my mood swings; 1 day ago I completely hated Edward and now I am going on a walk with him! She smiled warmly and immersed herself on her book again; which I noticed was "Romeo and Juliet", we both liked classical books.

-Lets go Edward!-I said.

-Where would you like to go?-Edward asked as we stepped on the dark pavement. Always the gentleman, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

-Anywhere, let's just walk down the street-I suggested and he nodded.

The first thirty minutes of the walk were spent in silence until he grabbed my arm.

-Listen, Bella, I need you to know that I wanna be more than a friend to you-He confessed.

I was speechless. Why would he want ugly, plain me? Why would he want the woman who made him miserable for seventy years? Why would he want the woman who didn't trust him enough? What had I done to deserve such a gorgeous, kind man? Was he kidding? Was I really in love with him? Why does my mind have to be such a mess? Yeah, sure he was the hottest man standing in Earth but I was completely lost, I needed time I couldn't decide after one day of being with him after I spent seventy years hating him. I just couldn't.

-Edward, i-I don't know, I don't know if I am in love with you, I don't know what I want, I am just really confused, would you wait for me?-I asked, what a pathetic thing to ask; why would he want to wait for me?

-Yeah, Bella, I will wait for you, one day, one year or a hundred years; I will wait for you. I will do anything for you; as much as it may hurt me, I will be your friend, boyfriend, fiancée, whatever you need. You know why? Because I am in love with you, I have always been and I will always be. In this seventy years there wasn't a minute in which I didn't think of you, Bella you are my sun, you are everything I will ever need, and if death ever comes to you; all I will ask for is to die to your side. I love you, and I will wait a millennium for you.-He said.

I knew that if I were human I would have tears in my eyes; those were the sweetest words someone had ever said to me. I jumped into him and sobbed in his arms while he smelled my hair and said comforting words in my ear; I sobbed for the time I hurt him, I sobbed for the time I hurt me, I sobbed because I was confused, I sobbed because I hated Tanya, I sobbed because of what happened to Lunny, I sobbed because of Camy, I sobbed because I didn't know what to do with Cielo. I sobbed because of everything, but mostly because I had terribly missed him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sweetie, wake up!- I said softly in Cielo's ear.

-Mmmhh-mmmm-She murmured.

-We need to go with the Cullens, we have something important to tell you-I informed her.

The night before, Edward and I came back and decided with the rest of the Cullens that we were going to tell Cielo the truth. She couldn't live in a world of lies.

-Ok-She said as she sat on her bed.

I picked her in my arms and helped her shower and we put her on some clothes Ali dropped here in early morning. We went downstairs with Lunny who was preparing her breakfast.

-Honey, would you like tea, orange juice or milk?-Lunny asked as she put Cielo's plate on the table.

-Orange juice, please-She answered already eating her breakfast.

Lunny reached her a glass of orange juice and we both look with adoration as Cielo finished her breakfast. Then, she brushed her teeth; toothbrush courtesy of Ali.

-Let's go!-I said as we stepped outside the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Hiya!-Ali said as energetic as always while she pulled the door open.

-Hi auntie Ali!-Cielo said as she threw herself at her auntie's arms.

-Don't I get a hug?-Rose said behind Ali. Ci8elo went running towards her with open arms.

When we finished saluting we all settled on the living room.

Time for the truth.

**Review, constructive criticism accepted!**

**Mary!**


	10. Chapter 9: I will always love you

**Hii! Thanks to XxEdwardmydarkangel769xX and socajam who favorited or followed this story!**

Chapter 9: I will always love you

-Cielo, come sit here-I told her patting the sit beside me on the couch. She came and looked at the couch for several seconds and then sat on my lap. I smiled.

-Cielo, as Bella might have told you, we have to tell you something important-Carlisle started but frowned when Cielo started crying silently.

-Y-Y ou are l-leaving m-me?-She asked weakly-I knew it! I knew my mom was right! Nobody loves me! Nobody will ever love me because I am a monster that destroys life!-She cried in my shoulder.

-No, no, no sweetheart, please we are not leaving you, but you may want to leave us when we finish telling you this-I said, I couldn't support such a innocent, beautiful, selfless girl to cry. It was not meant to happen.

-Why? Why would I ever want to leave you? You saved me while the ones who were supposed to love me left me alone in another country! You are everything I have!-She said incredulous.

-Yeah but Cielo, this is important, w-we are vampires-Yep! The room went silent; they wanted to tell it in another way. If I wasn't simple and clear I knew I would never have the strength to do it.

-Cool!-She exclaimed to our surprise.

-Nuh-uh, Cielo it's not cool, we are dangerous, aren't you concerned about our diet?-I asked.

-Nuh, when I saw you I noticed there was something off; you never ate with me, you are all inhumanly beautiful, you talk like it we are in the 80's, your names are weird, your eyes are golden, when I woke up and went to Bella's room in the night she wasn't there; you are certainly not humans. I am not worried about your diet 'cause if Bella is good enough to take a lost child she doesn't even know with her, then how it could be that you feed off humans? And Grandpa Carlisle is a doctor; so unless everyday he goes to work he eats all people in the hospital and the town is too blind to realize, I think you don't feed off humans, what I wonder is: what do you feed off?-She finished her speech like we were talking about the weather.

We were all mouth-hanging wide-eyed.

-W-Well seems like you are a little observant-Carlisle managed to stutter.

-Could you tell me things about being a vampire? Please?-She asked pouting. She could beat Ali.

-Yeah, it is fantastic!-Em said throwing a punch in the air-Besides the diet, obviously. We feed off animals. We have great speed and strength, our skin is hard as rock, and there are some friends of Carlisle that are like the royalty in vampire world; you break the law, you die. The most important law is to never tell anyone about our future; which leads me to: What are we going to do with the Volturis?-Em suddenly turned concerned.

-I think the best is to go to them and tell them; if….if Cielo wants to become one of us-Rose said the last part in a whisper.

-Aw, you are perfect!-Em said and was about to kiss her but she pulled him apart.

-Em, don't be so cheesy!-She complained.

-Em, is she as perfect in bed?-I questioned, they all looked at me like I was suddenly two heads taller. I pulled out the porn book we found on the library; flipping through its pages, not really seeing anything.

-I just wanted to know if this is a good book, Lunny found it in the library in the romance section, and we couldn't think of Carlisle reading such a book, am I saying the truth, daddy?-I turned around and asked innocently to Carlisle, his jaw could touch the floor in any moment. Aside him Esme was debating between scolding Em or being embarrassed.

-NO! I-I mean YES! We..I-I didn't buy…._that!_-He said disgustingly.

I laughed, Lunny and Edward were smirking, Jazz and Ali were still staring at me like I was two heads taller, and Cielo, she was completely confused with an adorable frown on her face. Em looked like he wanted to run away, and Rose was ready to kill me.

-Embarrassed Em, are we?-I told him.

-B-Bella for God sake if don't give me that book I will tell Cielo where the babies come from!-He threatened.

-Oh, no! You wouldn't or I could start reading…Here! This chapter's name is : Pleasure, _To let your woman feel pleasure and not pain you must-_

-Stop it!-Em shouted cutting me off, I cracked up laughing.

-Em, I swear you that if you don't promise me to never bother me or Lunny about our sexual life again, I will read this book to the whole family-I threatened him. It seemed that Esme recovered from her shock and realized what was happening.

-EMMETT CULLEN! HOW DO YOU DARE BUY A PORN BOOK?! YOU ARE SLEEPING ONE MONTH ON THE COUCH AND NO SEX FOR TWO MONTHS!-She shouted with all the air in her lungs.

-But, mom, I can't sleep!-He tried to brighten her mood.

-You understood me!-She hissed, without leaving room to arguing.

-Hey, Em! Here you have it!-I threw him the book, if looks could kill I would be twenty feet underground-In case you need it!-I said as I winked, Rose was fuming; have I ever told you not to bother her with her make-out sessions? I was literally dead!

-Mommy, what was that?-Lunny asked, she knew nothing about porn; I sighed relieved.

-Nothing, sweetie, Uncle Em bought a book that wasn't appropriated-I told her.

-Where do babies come from?-She asked. I froze. Em cracked up laughing.

-Oh, shut it Emmett!-I hissed; he knew not to bother me when I didn't use nicknames.

-Uncle Eddie would love to explain that!-I finally answered. Cielo turned around so she could face Edward.

-Err…., I don't know! I think grandpa Carlisle knows, he is a doc after all!-He tried to avoid it.

-Uhh.., yeah, uhhm, there's this liquid called semen that enters the body of a mommy creating the baby and then baby grows inside!-Carlisle said, obviously proud of his explanation.

-Ahh, and where does the semen come from?-Cielo asked, she didn't stop though-And how does the semen enter the body of the mommy?.

-Err, uhhm, THAT WAS ALL A LIE! I was just trying to test something, you know? Actually it works like this: if the mommy wants a baby, God feels it and sends a stork with a baby!-Carlisle lied nervously.

-Ohh-Cielo exclaimed, deep in thought.

-Ok! Enough of babies' issues! Cielo do you want to play the piano with me?-Edward asked sweetly, it melted my heart.

Soon Ali and Jazz went to play a chess game, Rose and Em went to the river in front of the house (thanks to me they couldn't make-out, ha!), Esme and Carlisle went to take a ride, Edward and Cielo went to play the piano. Only Lunny and I were left.

-Hey, Bella, don't you want to draw?-Lunny asked.

-Yeah, it's been over a week since the last time we drew!-I answered excitedly, drawing was one of our favorite pastimes.

Lunny would draw of Camy or I in different places, times, and sometimes she liked to draw landscapes. She always painted her drawings. I, on the other hand, would draw people or scenes, or flowers. I loved to draw flowers. I never painted my draws, they were always black and white.

-Here you have your pencil-Lunny handed me my pencil when we reached the Cullens ´ Art Room; Esme loved art, all kinds of art.

We drew for one hour and at the end I had drawn a happy Cielo in Lunny's arms, the background was black and the draw seemed 3D. Lunny had drawn –to my surprise- all the Cullen family, smiling and radiant; her draw was full of colors, and I noted that in the right corner there was Camy, smiling, too. I smiled sadly at her; Lunny truly loved and missed her sister. I would love to meet her.

-I cannot think of a family without her, I miss her so much, Bella-She whispered-She was everything I ever had; I always told you that my parents loved me but no, they completely hated me because I wasn't planned. We weren't both twenty in that .. n-night, I was twenty and she was fifteen, God she was almost raped at fifteen! She was my shoulder to cry on as I was hers, Bella. My dad always abused me and treated her like a princess, yet that didn't broke our bond, a bond they never understood. In that night we were planning on running away, she was giving her life up for me! She had told me she didn't care, she didn't have friends, I was all she needed, and we were going to use our inheritances to survive! When my father finished abusing me while my mom shouted encouraging words at him, she would come to me heal me and make me up so we could escape that house and its owners. She would whisper to my ears that everything was going to be ok, that we would run away. Do you know that my father pay to the men who did that to us? He told them to start raping her so I would react! They used Camy and I's bond to kill me! S-She was my beautiful angel Bella, I don't know what would have been of my life without her, and she gave everything for me! I-I love her. After that night I went back to my parents' house to say one last goodbye without her knowing I was there but she had run away with my most personal things, her own and her inheritance, she knew that those men were paid. That night I killed my parents, it was the better feeling I ever had in my life, as creepy as it may sound ; their screams of help were music to my ears, those were the same screams of help I screamed while they raped my angel and killed me, yet nobody ever heard. I could never found Camy again! She had run away with a little locket necklace heart-shaped that held a picture of us both and said in it "No te rindas, siempre te voy a amar, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde" (Never give up, I will always love you, hope is the last thing to lose), I had given it to her when she was ten, afraid that my father would abuse of her as he abused of me. She had run away with my heart, Bella. I tried to be strong, for you, but I can't, Bella I need her! I-I just can't live without her!- Lunny confessed, at the end she was sobbing in my arms.

I didn't know what to do, what would you tell to a woman who has been abused twenty years of her life, was compared to her sister, saw how her sister was almost raped and those men killed her, then she turns into a vampire, when she goes to say one last goodbye to her sister she found out that her lil sis ran away and that her parents pay to the men who killed her, then she kills her parents, suddenly she runs into a depressed 17 year-old girl and transforms her, then she meets the family of said girl? Yep, speechless!

-Shh.., Lunny look at me, please?-I took her face by both sides with my tiny hands-Would Camy want to see her sister cry like this? Or would she like to see her carefree and joyful? Lunny, please, be happy for me and Camy? Would you like to go and go something with Cielo? Maybe to eat an ice cream?-I tried to cheer her up, it worked, she smiled the weakest smile as we made our way towards the piano room.

When we reached the room and I pulled the door open my breath was caught on my throat. Edward was smiling proudly as Cielo played her first song in the piano, when she messed up he would take her face in his hands and tell her that it was ok, that she was still very young and that it was just he first lesson, he would tell her that she was doing great. They would randomly laugh carefree.

And in that moment I realized that as much as I tried to deny it to myself, I loved Edward.

I wanted Cielo to have a mommy _and_ I daddy.

I knew who I wanted her daddy to be.

_Edward._

_i will always love you.  
I hope life treats you kind  
and i hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
and i wish to you, joy and happiness.  
but above all this, i wish you love.  
__And i will always love you._

_I will always love you-Whitney Houston_

**Love that song! Would you please, please review! Pleaseee? And someone would be my beta? I need HEEEEELP!**

**Mary!**


	11. Chapter 10: I love you

**Hi, guys! Thanks soo much to this girl called lis3011 who offered to be my beta! Sorry I couldn't send you this chapter; I had to re-write it!**

**Love ya all!**

Chapter 10: I love you

-Cielo, do want to go down the street to get an ice cream?-Lunny asked sweetly.

-YAAAY! ICE CREAM!-She jumped from the piano bench directly into Lunny's arms, Edward and I chuckled.

-Lunny, why don't you go after she eats? It's lunch time for humans!-Esme called from downstairs. Cielo's tummy growled.

-Yeah, Cielo go eat, and then you go with Lunny for an ice cream. I will go on a walk with Edward?-I looked at him, he nodded eagerly.

-Ok, let's go!-She said grabbing Lunny's hand and pushing her forward.

-Edward should we go now?-I asked him once they were gone.

-Yeah, but let's grab our raincoats-He was already walking towards the stairs, I followed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Uhmm, I know it may seem a little bit early, but today, when you were with Lunny, I realized that as much as I tried to deny it to myself; I missed you, Edward and i-I love you. It's just I am afraid of getting hurt again-in the end of the sentence I was whispering.

-Bella, it's okay, you don't need to rush, I will wait Bella-He tried to convince myself but I could already see the corners of his lips turning into a small smile. I frowned.

-No, Edward, I love you, I can't deny it anymore, it hurts, Edward, it hurts!-I said stubbornly.

He thought about something for several minutes while I watched him; he was so cute. His were like melted butter; I could see directly into his soul, his eyebrows were forming the most adorable frown ever. I resisted the urge to put my finger on it.

-Okay, if you think you won't regret it, I love you too, Bella-He broke me from my train of thoughts; in the most beautiful way he could, I may add.

It felt like my non-beating heart was hammering in my chest. He loved me! In any moment I was going to start jumping, so I threw myself at his arms. He spun me around, and I looked like we were in a movie; rain soaking our clothes, the orange and brown leafs from the undeniable autumn falling around us. People were giving us strange glares. But I couldn't care. It was perfect. He was perfect.

Suddenly he stopped, but my feet weren't on the ground, he was grabbing me by my waist. He looked into my eyes and I into his, in that moment I realized how much I really missed him and how hard it had been to me to deny my feelings for him. In that moment it didn't mattered to me that later I could get hurt, 'cause I was with Edward. And Edward loved me.

His lips were inches away from mine, now. He looked hesitant.

-Bella I don't know if yo-

-Oh, shut it and kiss me idiot-I cut him off.

Suddenly the world was on fireworks, I could see lights everywhere by my closed eyelids. We were kissing! A jolt of electricity ran through my body. He put my legs around his waist and pushed into a wall. I played with his messy, soft, gorgeous bronze hair while he moved his hands up and down my waist. It was great! There were no restrictions! He couldn't kill me and we didn't have to stop, well, actually I think if when we finished making out in front of the whole town we were going to be in a more than awkward situation. But who the hell cared! We were kissing, for God's sake! It has been more than seventy years since we last kissed! The world could fall but nothing else mattered, I was safe. I was home.

-I love you-He breathed against my lips, have I ever mentioned the smell of his breath was great? Like sunshine and lilacs.

-Love you, too-I said in his ear, then I relaxed my head on his shoulder, his chin on my head.

-Bella, would you like to go on a shopping day with me to Port Angeles? You know, as much as I would love to stay here all eternity, we are going to freak people out-He teased. I nodded.

-Yeah but let's go grab the car-I said. This time he was the one who nodded.

We walked to the house while talking about anything that came to mind, seriously, we even had an argument about if he used any of those sprays for mouth, and why did we think four-leaf-clovers were a lucky sign.

When we arrived the house hand in hand everyone gave us weird and explanative looks, we passed right through them. We climbed his silver Volvo and head towards Port Angeles, again having our non-important conversations.

We walked street by street until twilight, it was a beautiful view; I was sitting on his lap on the marine walk, seeing the sun go down.

-Twilight is the most beautiful time of the day-I said quietly.

-Yeah? Why, love?-He asked, yay! He's calling me love again! That brought the most stupid grin to my face; he noticed.

-You are so easy to make happy, now answer my question-he reminded me.

-I love twilight 'cause there's a mix of orange, pink, red, light blue, and yellow oin the sky, and the sea is quiet and dark-I said.

-Yeah, it is a pretty time of the day, but I wouldn't say beautiful; not when you are here to compare-he said sweetly, and I felt beautiful again. He was the nly one who could make me feel beautiful.

-Pff, if we are going to compare then, yes, there no way the twilight is more gorgeous than you-I said as I pecked his neck.

Soon our lips were connecting, another movie scene in one day! And another pretty heated make-out session in public; now we were lying on the floor, i was on top of him, but, hey! Can you blame us? It has been a long time! Could you resist having your own Adonis back after that amount of time and not kissing him? If you could you are an E.T!

-Mmmhh, Bella-kiss-we-kiss-must-kiss-go-kiss-home!-He finally managed to say.

-I don't wanna -I said pouting.

-Yeah, but they deserve an explanation and remember Cielo may want to be with her mommy!-He said; he knew my weak points.

-Ok, but about Cielo; I still don't know what we are-

-Bella would you be my girlfriend?-He interrupted me.

-Yes, of course!-I said, stealing another kiss.

-Well, as you are my boyfriend-

-That sounds pretty good-He interrupted.

-Yeah, yeah now let me finish-I said a little irritated.

-As you are my boyfriend and I always-

-You know you are the cutest woman ever?-he cut me off again. I sighed frustrated.

-Edward, you have a pretty bad habit of interrupting me and it is starting to get on my nerves! Now let me finish the damn sentence or I will tell Emmett that time we were kissing while I was human and you tried to say "stop" but instead it sounded like a goat saying "staaaaaaaahhhhhh"!-I threatened him. His eyes were wide with panic; he knew as well as I that Em was not going to let him live that down.

-Ok, ok, finish!-he said.

-Yeah, as you are my boyfriend and I want Cielo to have a mommy and a daddy, would you like it if Cielo calls you daddy when she know that we are a couple?-I asked; in whichc other way could I ask him? It's not like I decide if Cielo loves Edward or not so…

Minutes passed and he was still silent.

-Edward, you don't have to do i-

-Yes! That would be great!-He cut me off with a kiss.

-Love you, you will be the best daddy ever-I said as I imagined him spoiling the girl who was going to become his little princess.

-Love you more, love, now let's go!-He said as he stood up and helped me stand up.

We walked to the car hand in hand, receiving cat whistles from teen boys and envious looks from teen girls. Kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

-Guys? Would you all come to the living room?-Edward called as we entered the house.

When we were all settled on the living room –with some curses from Rose and Em who were trying to make-out without Esme knowing-I started.

-Today I went with Edward to take a walk and now we are a couple-I said rapidly.

-Yay! Finally! I knew it was going to happen!-Ali shrieked.

-Yeah, pix, you are a freak physic, duh-uhh-Em said in the duh-uh tone.

-Uhm, Cielo? Can I talk with you before you go to eat dinner?-I asked as the rest of the family dispersed through the house.

She nodded and jumped into my arms. I carried her upstairs to Edward's room.

-Cielo, as Edward is my boyfriend, would you like it if he is sort of your dad?-I asked-If you don't like the idea just tell me-I finished.

-Yeah! I love him; of course I want him to be my daddy! Can we stay here tonight? Today I had a great day with Lunny, she's fabulous! When we finished our ice cream….

And so she went to a detailed paragraph of everything they did today. I couldn't help but smile, I had a living family, I had my boyfriend back, my daughter and Lunny are happy. What more can I ask for?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

-Yummy!-Cielo said as she tasted Esme's dinner.

-Thanks, honey-Esme was more than happy to have a granddaughter.

-Esme? She wants to spend the night her, so could Cielo sleep on my room?-I asked politely.

-No need to ask, sweetie, you are family!-She said, almost angry that I couldn't get used to that.

-Ok, thanks! Cielo we bought you clothes 'cause in the end the other day we didn't go to the mall-I told her, she smiled.

Once I put Cielo on her PJ'S and brushed her teeth and shge was sleeping onm y room I went with Edward to his room and we lyed on the bed like we were actually sleeping; whispering "I love you" to each other and kissing, mostly kissing. It was great.

My life was on its track again.

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you  
Is you being you  
Just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you _

_I love you- Avril Lavigne _

**Review! Is that sweet enough?**

**Mary!**


End file.
